Willow VS Angelus
by weirdo1984
Summary: Angelus is haunting Willow's dreams. Can the L.A gang help before it's too late?


Title: Willow V.S Angelus

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Angelus is haunting Willow's dreams. Can the LA gang help before it's too late?

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Summary: Angelus is haunting Willow's dreams. Can the LA gang help before it's too late?

Chapter 1

Willow woke up from a nightmare she has been having for a week. It was always the same. Angelus would come to her, telling her just because he can't hurt or kill people because she anchored Angel's soul doesn't mean he won't hurt her, and he did. He would beat her. At first she thought it was just her subconscious with everything, Angelus did to her and her friends so many years before, but this time when she woke she could still feel the pain. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get some water. She turned on the light when she walked in front of the mirror her breath caught in her throat. She gasped at what she saw. Her face was bruised and cut.

"Oh My God." Willow said her eyes wide, "How is this possible?"

She lifted her top she saw cuts and bruises on her stomach and ribs. She turned around and looked at her back it was black and blue, cuts and burns. Willow quietly cleaned her injuries. Her mind going a million miles a minute.

"Angel. He'll know." Willow told herself. She ran to the phone and dialed Giles's number.

"Hello?" A groggy Giles asked

"Giles?" Willow asked

"Willow? What is it? Are you alright?" The English man asked after seeing it was 7:30.

"I'm sorry Giles. I didn't mean to wake you. I thought I should tell you I was leaving for awhile. I have to figure something out that isn't making any sense." Willow said

"What is it? We might be able to help." Giles said

"I think there is only one person who can help me. I hope." Willow said

"Willow you are starting to scare me. What is it?" Giles asked concerned

"I'm sorry Giles. I will call soon. Bye." Willow hung up.

Willow quickly packed a bag and jumped into her car. The whole way up to L.A she prayed Angel knew what was going on. She parked in front of the building around noon. She walked to the door and took a deep breath that hurt her ribs, and then walked in.

"Hi Cordy." Willow greeted

"Oh my God. What are you doing here?" Cordy asked walking over to her friend. "Willow what happened?" Cordy asked pointing to the redhead's face.

"Oh… um… is Angel around?" Willow asked

"No he won't be back until tomorrow." Cordy answered

"Tomorrow?" Willow asked

"Yea. Now what happened to your face?" Cordy asked again

"Um… Big bad you know." Willow lied

Gunn, Wesley and Lorne walked in.

"Willow its good to see you I didn't know you were coming." Wesley greeted giving her a hug. She inhaled sharply from the pain. Lorne and Gunn greeted her as well.

"No one knew I was coming. Last minute thing you know." Willow said. "I need to talk to Angel. Then you all will know."

"Alright." Gunn said

"Come on I will show you to your room. You can get some sleep. You look exhausted." Lorne said

"NO!" Willow said startling them, "I mean I'm not tired." She said softly

"Alright." Lorne said

Willow and Cordy spent the day shopping. They didn't return to the hotel until nine o'clock. Willow was sitting in her room reading trying to stay awake. She was there again. Angelus walked in front of her.

"He can't help you. No one can." Angelus told her

"Please don't." Willow pleaded. He didn't care. He began to beat her again. This time he brought out a whip. Willow whimpered

It was just before sunset when Angel walked into the hotel. He went to his room. He just laid down when he heard screaming in pain. He ran from his room. Lorne, Gunn, Wesley and Cordy met him in the hall way. They all heard the screaming.

"Willow!" Cordy screamed

"Willow?" Angel asked confused following his friends

They stopped when they got into her room. She was screaming, bleeding her cloth torn. Angel ran to her side and shook her.

"Willow wake up." Angel said

Willow's eyes flew open and saw Angel she screamed.

"No don't please." Willow begged

"Willow its ok." Cordy told the redhead

"Don't let him. Make him go away. He's not real." Willow said trying to get away from Angel. She couldn't she hurt to much

"Who?" Gunn asked

"Angelus." Willow said. They all gasped

"Willow, Angelus is gone. Remember you anchored Angel's soul." Wesley said

Angel had moved away from the redhead.

"That's Angel?" Willow asked

"Yes." Gunn answered

"Angel make him go away please." She pleaded with the souled vampire

"Willow we need to get you clean and patched up. Then we will go downstairs and talk." Wesley said

Cordy cleaned Willow up she couldn't believe the bruises, cuts and burns on her friends' body. Cordy help a very shaky Willow down stairs to the lobby. Everyone was sitting waiting for the girls to arrive.

Willow carefully sat down on a chair

"Willow how did this happen?" Lorne asked as he handed her a cup of tea.

"Angelus did it." Willow stated

"Willow, Angelus is gone." Cordy said

"No he comes to me in my dreams. He says just because he can't hurt or kill people anymore. That he would settle for my dreams. He comes to me every night, since I did the spell. He beats me, but yesterday when I woke I had the marks from my nightmare." Willow explained

Angel hadn't said a word since he had woken Willow. "Willow I am sorry." He said sadly

"Angel it isn't your fault." Willow said slowly making her way over to him. "He isn't a part of you anymore."

"We will start researching right away." Cordy said

Everyone hit the books. Willow looked over at Angel. He was reading, but she could tell he was blaming himself for Angelus.

"Angel?" Willow asked

"Yes?" Angel asked

"Can we talk in private?" Willow asked walking to one of the offices

"Of course." Angel said following her to the office and closing the door

"Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault that this is happening." Willow said

"It is. This wouldn't be happening if you hadn't done the spell to anchor my soul." Angel said

"Angel I did the spell because you are my friend and I want you to be happy." Willow said

"Willow what you did was so self-less. You always put others ahead of yourself." Angel replied

"I was kind of selfish this time." Willow said quietly then turned away

"What? How?" Angel asked confused

"Angel I don't want to talk about this." Willow said

"Little one tell me." Angel said turning her to face him.

"Angel you'll laugh." Willow said

"Never." Angel said

"Fine but I told you." Willow said. She went and sat down. "Ok. I was hoping that after the spell was done that maybe I could be the one that made you happy. I mean not sleeping together because that is way too soon. I mean I really like you. I have for a really long time, and I will just shut up now." Willow finished

Angel stood there silently

"Ok forget I said anything," Willow said then started to walk away. She was stopped when Angel gently put his hand on her arm.

"Do you mean it?" Angel asked

"Yes." She replied.

Angel turned her around and brushed his lips against hers.

"Angel?" Willow asked

"I've wanted to do that for a long time little one." Angel replied

"Really?" Willow asked hopefully

"Yes." Angel said with a smile

"So where do we go from here?" Willow asked

"I don't know. Why don't we take it slow?" Angel answered

"Ok but can you kiss me again?" Willow asked shyly

"Any time." Angel said. Then bent his head down and captured her lips. They pulled apart so Willow could catch her breath.

"We should get back to work." Willow said

"Right." Angel said.

Chapter 2

They walked back out to the lobby. Angel returned to his book and Willow went back to the computer. Everything was quiet except for pages being flipped and the tapping of the keyboard. Willow stood and walked over to the coffee machine.

"Anyone want?" Willow asked holding up the coffee pot.

Everyone declined. Willow start to walk back. All of a sudden she had a pain in her stomach and she dropped the coffee cup. Everyone looked up. She was clutching her stomach.

"Willow? You ok?" Angel asked standing up

"It felt like someone punched me." Willow said

Then her head shot back. She yelped in pain then fell on the floor. Everyone ran to her. Her lip was bleeding.

"Angel?" Willow asked

"Its ok little one." Angel said helping her up. Willow started gasping. She put her hands to her throat

"Willow? What is it?" Lorne asked

"Can't breath." She choked out

Everyone saw a bruise appear on her throat.

"Help me please." Then she was thrown across the room

"Jesus Christ." Cordy said. Angel ran to Willow. He picked her up.

"Angel what's going on? I'm awake aren't I?" Willow asked

"Yes little one you are." Angel said, "I don't know what's going on."

"Angel why don't you take Willow to her room so she can rest. Stay with her just incase." Wesley said

"No I don't want to rest. Not until we find out what's going in." Willow said

"Come Willow you need some rest." Angel said softly

"Fine." Willow said slowly walking to the stairs. "Bye."

"Willow don't say it like you're not going to see us again." Gunn said

"You don't know that I will." Willow said not looking at them and started walking up the stairs.

"I'll go talk to her." Angel said and followed the redhead

Willow was sitting on her bed rubbing her temples.

"Willow are you ok?" Angel asked sitting beside her

"I've been better." Willow answered leaning against the headboard. Angel slid in behind her.

"Come here baby." Angel said

Willow leaned against his chest and he started to rub her temples.

"You know you're going to be ok right? I won't let anything happen to you." Angel said

"He says you can't stop him. No one can." Willow whispered

"We'll find away. I promise little one." Angel said

"I hope so. I live on the Hell Mouth fight the big baddies all the time, but I have never been so scared then I am right now." Willow said

"I know and I am sorry." Angel said and kissed the top of her head.

"Can you just hold me?" Willow asked

"Any time." Angel said and slid from behind her and laid down. Willow laid and snuggled against him.

Willow fell asleep Angelus taunting and telling her everyone was going to leave her. That Angel will turn his back on her. Angel doesn't care for her. He doesn't care what happens to her. Willow woke and got scared when Angel wasn't there.

"Oh God. Angel?" Willow called. He was no where to be seen. Willow started to shaking and panic. She made her way downstairs. Cordy, Wesley, Gunn and Lorne were all reading.

"Willow what is it?" Gunn asked

"Where's Angel?" He voice shaky. "He just left me like Angelus said he would."

"Willow, he's in the kitchen he had to feed. I'll go get him." Wesley said and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh." Willow said relieved, "Have you found anything?"

"We think we have." Cordy answered

Willow went to her friend. Wes and Angel walked out of the kitchen

"Little one?" Angel asked walking to her, she turned to him

"Angel I thought you left, he said you would that all of you would." Willow said Angel wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I am never going to leave you." Angel reassured her

"We're all here you're not getting rid of any of us any time soon." Lorne said.

Willow gave her friends a small smile.

"So why don't you tell us what you found." Angel said

"Alright. Why don't you sit down?" Wes said

Willow and Angel sat beside each other and Angle holding her hand.

"We found a spell to get rid of Angelus and his hold on Willow. You both will have to sit in the middle of the circle. Then the rest of us will chant the spell. It is quite an easy spell." Wes finished

"Um... But why is Angelus doing this?" Willow asked

"Well you are the one that restored Angel's soul in Sunny Dale and then you anchored his soul so Angel can never come back, and Angelus knows you two are soul mates. Angelus has never liked Angel and doesn't want him to be happy and you will make him happy." Wesley explained

"Soul mates?" Willow asked, "We just told each other we have feelings for each other."

"I know, but can't you feel the connection between you and Angel?" Lorne asked

"I don't know I haven't really thought about it." Willow said

"Angel?" Wes asked

"Yes I can I have for awhile. I just didn't know what it was." Angel answered

"Ok." Willow said. She squeezed his hand. He looked at her and she gave him a smile

"So when do we do this?" Angel asked

"We just have to set up then we will begin." Lorne answered

Willow's head tilted. Everyone looked at her.

"Angel?" Willow asked her eyes wide

"What's going on?" Cordy asked. Willow gasped and two puncture holes were on her neck.

"He's drinking from her. Set up now!" Angel ordered. Angel held Willow's hand trying to comfort her. "Shh it's going to be ok."

"Alright we are ready." Gunn said. Angel picked Willow up and sat her in the circle before joining her. Lorne, Cordy, Gunn and Wes stood around the circle and began to chant. After the spell was finished Willow passed out.

"Is she ok?" Cordy asked concerned

"Yes. She just needs a good night sleep." Wesley answered

Angel picked Willow up and took her to his room. He laid beside her holding her. Then he fell asleep

The next afternoon Willow woke up. She looked at Angel. She smiled and perched herself up on her elbow. She leaned down and kissed him

Angel opened his eyes and looked at her

"Hey you." He said

"Hey." She smiled

"How are you feeling? How'd you sleep?" He asked

"I feel good. I had the best dreams. I dreamt that I was in bed with a very good looking vampire." Willow giggled

"Really?" Angel asked leaning down and kissing her

"Yeah but this much better." Willow replied then laid her head on his chest.

"Yea I like it. And I plan on staying here all day." Angel said running his fingers through her hair.

"Sounds great to me." Willow signed. The two snuggled down together.

THE END


End file.
